drabble dump (kyungsoo ver)
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] drabble for each kyungsoo's ships because i basically ship kyungsoo with everyone in exo. and now with few oneshots (full length ver) for some pairings. pairing: kyungsoo/everyone. written in lapslock.
1. the drabbles

exo-m

kyungsoo/minseok. 249 words. gen.

" umin hyung " panggil kyungsoo sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu minseok. minseok sedang menonton tv dengan nyaman di sofa sambil makan chips sampai kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan menempel padanya.

" hmm "

" temani aku beli es krim " pinta kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik lengan kaos minseok. minseok hanya bisa menghela nafas. kyungsoo memang sangat peduli dengan member lain. ia suka mengurusi, membantu, melakukan apa saja asal member lain tidak kesusahan. ia selalu bertingkah jauh lebih dewasa dari umurnya. tapi kyungsoo hanya bertingkah manja di depan orang-orang yang ia anggap dekat. minseok salah satunya.

" kenapa kau tidak ajak jongin? atau chanyeol? " tanya minseok sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara tv ke wajah kyungsoo yang berada sangat dengannya. kyungsoo cemberut.

" jongin tidur. chanyeol main gitar di kamarnya. member lain entah kemana aku tak tahu. ayolah hyung temani aku " rengek kyungsoo kali ini memeluk lengan minseok erat. dahi minseok berkerut dalam. kyungsoo hanya alasan saja. ada junmyeon di kamar dan ia tak sedang melakukan apapun. ada baekhyun juga. tapi ia malah memilik minseok.

walaupun sebal, sebenarnya minseok senang juga kyungsoo memilihnya di banding member lain. kyungsoo memang selalu menjadi adik yang manis bagi minseok, jadi ia tak mungkin menolak permintaannya.

" baiklah. karena kau adik kesayanganku, aku akan membelikanmu es krim " ucap minseok sambil bangkit dari duduknya. kyungsoo masih menempel di lengannya, tapi kali ini sambil berteriak histeris karena senang.

" terima kasih minseok hyung! kau memang yang terbaik " sorak kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi minseok basah.

* * *

kyungsoo/luhan. 465 words. gen.

luhan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri sambil mengendap-endap. ia tidak ingin membangunkan member lain yang sedang tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. tinggal di dalam satu dorm membuat suara pelan saja terdengar sampai kamar lain. setelah memastikan pintu sudah tertutup dan terkunci dengan benar, luhan langsung melompat ke tempat tidur kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang sedang tidur hanya bisa mengerang protes saat ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di perutnya.

" hyung kau berat " protes kyungsoo serak sambil mengucek matanya. luhan hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. hari itu sehun tidur di kamar jongin karena mereka mau menonton dvd dulu. jadi di kamar mereka hanya ada kyungsoo dan luhan. kyungsoo sudah tidur lebih dulu karena ia lelah. luhan tadi habis pergi membeli bubble tea dengan junmyeon dan jongdae. setelah memastikan kalau sehun takkan menganggu, luhan langsung melancarkan aksinya.

luhan memiliki kecanduan kronis yaitu memeluk kyungsoo saat tidur. kecanduan itu berawal dari mereka yang pindah roommates karena exo sudah berkumpul kembali menjadi satu. kyungsoo dan jongin berpisah. luhan dan yixing juga berpisah. sehun akhirnya bisa lepas dari leader yang jorok satu itu. berawal dari luhan yang tidak bisa tidur, kyungsoo menawarkan diri tidur bersama luhan di satu kasur. saat itulah luhan menyadari kalau kyungsoo sangat empuk, lembut, hangat dan wangi. rasanya seperti memeluk guling. sekarang luhan mengerti kenapa jongin suka menempel pada kyungsoo.

sejak saat itulah luhan ketagihan. dan ia berubah mengerikan seperti tidak bisa tidur kalau kyungsoo tidak ada dalam pelukannya. bahkan luhan mengijinkan kyungsoo untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya. hanya kyungsoo yang diijinkan luhan untuk menyentuh tempat tidurnya. bahkan sehun pun di tendang ketika ia mau rebahan di tempat tidur luhan. kyungsoo sejujurnya tak masalah, karena ia terbiasa menjadi guling kesayangan jongin. hanya saja luhan lebih ekstrim. selain dijadikan guling, kyungsoo juga dijadikan boneka oleh luhan. yang artinya, luhan suka menciumi kyungsoo dan menghirup wanginya. awalnya kyungsoo seram dan ngeri, tapi melihat luhan yang sedih kalau ia tidak bisa memeluk kyungsoo, akhirnya kyungsoo menyerah juga. setidaknya luhan tidak berusaha memperkosanya atau apa. atau setidaknya belum.

" sehun mana hyung? " tanya kyungsoo setengah sadar setelah ia di gendong luhan paksa dari tempat tidurnya ke tempat tidur luhan.

" di kamar jongin " jawab luhan tak acuh. ia sedang mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur yang nyaman. hanya celana pendek dan tank top longgar. setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, luhan langsung melompat ke tempat tidurnya dan memeluk kyungsoo erat-erat. kyungsoo berusaha tetap sadar karena ia menunggu luhan kalau ia berbicara lagi. luhan tak berbicara dan hanya memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut lembut kyungsoo, mencium wangi shampo kyungsoo. ia menghela nafas lega.

" selamat malam soo baby "

kalau kyungsoo sadar ia pasti memutar bola matanya. tapi ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan tak sanggup membuka matanya.

" selamat malam hyung "

* * *

kyungsoo/kris. 363 words. vampire!au.

mata kris melebar saat ia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tergeletak di tengah hutan. mata merah kris bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah lelaki itu, walaupun hari sudah gelap dan mereka berada di tengah hutan tanpa penerangan sama sekali. taring kris tanpa sadar keluar, karena ia bisa mencium bau darah dari lelaki itu. manusia, pikir kris. bau darah manusia itu sangat manis dan lezat. kris berjongkok untuk melihat lebih dekat wajah lelaki itu.

ia terlihat sangat muda, mungkin sekitar 20-an. wajahnya sangat memesona. kulit putih pucat, bibir penuh dan garis wajah yang lembut. sayangnya lelaki itu sedang kesakitan. ia tidak bisa bernafas dan dadanya naik turun. mata merah kris beralih dari wajahnya ke dada lelaki itu. darah mengalir deras dari sana. kris menyipitkan matanya. lelaki itu tertembak, dan pelurunya masih tertinggal di dalam. tanpa berpikir lagi kris mencabik dada lelaki itu dengan kuku jarinya, berusaha menemukan peluru yang teringgal. lelaki itu langsung menjerit kesakitan, suaranya terdengar jelas di dalam hutan yang sepi. matanya membeliak dan mulutnya memuncratkan darah. setelah menemukan pelurunya, kris langsung mencongkel peluru itu keluar. sekarang ia aman. tapi lelaki itu sudah hampir mati. ia kehilangan banyak darah dan dadanya terluka parah.

kris memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu dengan seksama lagi. wajahnya sungguh memesona. ia tetap terlihat cantik walaupun ia hampir mati seperti itu. mata besarnya yang terbuka lebar mulai kehilangan cahaya kehidupannya. bibir penuhnya yang pucat tapi merah karena darah terlihat menggoda. tubuhnya kurus dan mungil. kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lelaki itu. bisa ia dengar dengan jelas suara detak jantung si manusia yang semakin melemah. ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat darah yang ada di bibir si manusia. rasanya memang sangat manis dan lezat, berbeda dengan darah yang pernah ia cicipi. mata merah gelap kris berubah menjadi merah darah dan ia menggeram pelan. tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang baru dari dalam dirinya, perasaan posesif. perasaan ingin memiliki.

dengan cepat kris langsung menancapkan taring panjangnya ke leher si manusia sebelum jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak. lelaki itu hanya bisa membelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar, berteriak tanpa suara. dan detik berikutnya yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa terbakar yang menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhnya. itu adalah kenangan terakhirnya saat menjadi manusia.

* * *

kyungsoo/yixing. 678 words. angst.

kyungsoo hanya bisa membeku di kursi tempatnya duduk. pandangannya kabur dan ia kesulitan bernafas. ia tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya. ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. rasanya sama seperti mati, hanya saja jantungnya tetap berdetak. mungkin lebih baik mati dari pada harus merasakan rasa sedih sedalam ini dan hampa sebesar ini.

" kyungsoo... " panggil seseorang lembut di sampingnya. kyungsoo tak menanggapi. semua inderanya tidak berfungsi dengan benar dan ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi agar bisa hidup.

" kyungsoo-yah... " panggil seseorang itu mulai khawatir karena kyungsoo terlihat mengerikan. ia menyentuh tangan kyungsoo yang terlipat di pangkuannya, dan kaget karena tangan kyungsoo sangat dingin. ia langsung menggenggam tangan itu erat.

" kyungsoo kau harus bangun. kita harus mengantar yixing ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya "

dan air mata kyungsoo pun mengalir. ia menangis tanpa isakan. ia sendiri sesungguhnya tak ingin menangis. tapi matanya mengkhianatinya dan tetap mengeluarkan air mata, yang lama kelamaan semakin deras. mata kyungsoo terbuka lebar, tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun.

sumber kehidupannya sudah hilang.

yixing meninggal saat ia sedang menyetir mobilnya pulang. ia memang mengantuk dan sangat lelah hari itu, jadi ia menutup mata untuk beberapa saat ketika menyetir. sayangnya menutup mata lima detik saat menyetir membuatmu kehilangan nyawa. yixing tertabrak mobil yang ngebut dari arah berlawanan. mobil mereka rusak parah, hampir tak berbentuk lagi. tapi mobil yixing yang paling parah. dan tubuh yixing juga sudah tak berbentuk lagi saat polisi menemukannya.

kyungsoo sedang menunggu di rumah mereka saat ia mendengar berita itu. mereka akan merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah kelima tahun. selalu bersama selama lima tahun kemudian terpisah begitu saja dalam sehari. kyungsoo bersumpah jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat, walaupun itu tak mungkin karena kalau jantungnya berhenti ia juga pasti mati. sejurjurnya ia lebih senang seperti itu, setidaknya ia bisa bertemu yixing.

luhan memang amat sangat terpukul ketika ia mendengar berita kematian sahabatnya. tapi ia lebih tak sanggup lagi menghadapi kyungsoo yang seakan ikut mati menyusul yixing, walaupun raganya masih ada dan berfungsi. luhan terus menangis sejak tadi, bukan karena yixing lagi, tapi karena ia melihat pacar sahabatnya, yang juga sahabatnya, hancur seperti ini. luhan takut kalau kyungsoo menyerah pada hidupnya. ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya lagi. yixing saja sudah cukup. luhan tak sanggup kehilangan kyungsoo juga.

" luhan... " bisik kyungsoo lirih.

semua pelayat sudah pergi untuk mengantar jasad yixing ke pemakaman. semua kecuali kyungsoo, luhan, jongin, dan sahabat mereka yang lain. jongin memang tak menangis, tapi ekspresinya sama matinya seperti kyungsoo.

" iya kyungsoo sayang? iya? aku disini " ucap luhan dengan suara tercekat. ia tak bisa berhenti menangis dan ia kesulitan bernafas karena terus sesenggukan sejak tadi. kris yang duduk di samping luhan hanya bisa memeluk bahunya erat, berusaha menghentikan tubuh luhan yang gemetar.

" luhan... aku... aku tidak bisa melihat " bisik kyungsoo lagi. ia berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya tapi tak ada yang keluar. pandangannya masih kabur. dan pipinya terasa basah dan lengket. hingga seseorang di sampingnya yang lain menyeka air matanya. ia bisa mengenali jemari dingin dan kasar jongin, walaupun ia tetap tak bisa melihatnya.

" kau bisa melihat kyungsoo. kau hanya sedih. kau bisa melihat kyungsoo sayang. kau bisa mendengar dan kau bisa berbicara. kau hidup dan kau harus tetap hidup. kau dengar aku kyungsoo? kau harus tetap bernafas. kau harus menemaniku dan jangan tinggalkan aku. kau ingat itu ya? " ucap luhan serak dan tak jelas, karena ia berbicara di sela-sela tangisnya. kyungsoo tidak bisa menangkap seluruhnya. ia masih tidak bisa mendengar dengan benar. jiwanya seperti pergi dan enggan kembali. kyungsoo sungguh sulit bergerak.

" luhan... "

" kau akan baik-baik saja kyungsoo. kau akan baik-baik saja. aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu. semua akan melindungimu. kami semua selalu bersamamu kyungsoo. takkan kubiarkan kau melewati semua ini sendiri. oleh karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku " pinta luhan sambil tersedak. ia menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat, seakan takut kalau kyungsoo akan hilang begitu saja.

" jongin... "

" aku disini hyung. aku akan menjagamu. aku, luhan, dan yang lain akan menjagamu, bersamamu. kau akan baik-baik saja hyung "

_aku akan baik-baik saja. demi yixing aku akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

kyungsoo/jongdae. 381 words.

jongdae memiliki suara yang lembut, tapi juga powerful. kyungsoo takkan pernah bosan mendengarnya. walaupun mereka selalu latihan bersama, tapi ia tetap ingin mendengar suara jongdae. ia ingin mendengar suara itu menyanyikan lagu untuknya saat ia tidur. tapi tentu saja kyungsoo hanya bisa berharap. jongdae memang sangat kalem dan tenang saat menyanyi. tapi ketika selesai, ia berubah menjadi jongdae yang suka bercanda dan bermain bersama member lain. jongdae sangat cocok bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol, karena mereka semua sangat ribut dan tidak bisa berhenti bicara. meskipun begitu ia tetap menyukai jongdae.

hari itu mereka sedang latihan vocal seperti biasa. baekhyun, kyungsoo, dan jongdae mendapat latihan vocal lebih dari yang lain karena mereka bertiga adalah main vocal exo. luhan sesekali juga ikut latihan, walaupun ia lebih banyak berlatih dance bersama jongin, sehun, dan yixing. dan kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanyut dalam suara lembut jongdae. baekhyun yang menyadari kalau adiknya mulai melamun langsung menyikut rusuk kyungsoo keras, membuat kyungsoo mengaduh pelan dan menatap baekhyun tajam.

tapi berkat baekhyun, kyungsoo jadi mulai fokus pada latihannya. ia juga tidak mau kena semprot guru mereka kalau ketahuan tidak konsentrasi. mereka menyelesaikan latihan mereka tepat waktu karena semua melakukan dengan baik dan tidak membuat kesalahan. kyungsoo berusaha maksimal walaupun ia sudah lelah. ia memikirkan member lain yang juga latihan, dan ia tidak boleh menyerah. untung saja mereka bertiga menyelesaikan latihan tanpa perlu mendengar omelan apapun. kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

mereka bertiga berjalan bersama keluar ruang latihan. baekhyun dan jongdae berbincang heboh, sementara kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan saja. ia tak masalah seperti ini. ia sendiri lelah dan ia tak mau berbicara. tapi ia tahu sahabat-sahabatnya tidak mengacuhkannya. mereka memang selalu heboh, dan kyungsoo senang karena ia tidak perlu berbicara tapi ia tetap nyaman. kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat jongdae yang bercerita panjang lebar. ia memang pada dasarnya suka suara jongdae. jadi mau bernyanyi, atau hanya berbicara simpel saja, kyungsoo sudah senang mendengarnya.

jongdae yang merasa dirinya di tatap langsung menoleh kearah kyungsoo dan berhenti berbicara. alisnya terangkat bingung melihat kyungsoo yang tersenyum tanpa alasan. kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

" kau ribut hyung " komentar kyungsoo pelan. jongdae mencibir sambil cemberut, tapi ia mengalungkan lengannya di bahu kyungsoo.

" nah nah aku sepertinya menganggu " goda baekhyun sambil bersiul. jongdae memukul kepala baekhyun dan menyuruhnya diam. kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihatnya. ia memang menyukai jongdae.

* * *

kyungsoo/tao. 540 words. au.

tao merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh wajahnya. ia sedang tidur dan sentuhan lembut itu malah membuatnya makin larut dalam tidurnya. tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. tao mendadak tidak bisa bernafas dan ia langsung membuka matanya cepat. di hadapannya terdapat lelaki berjubah dengan wajah yang putih bersih. mata besarnya menatap tao lekat. dan tao bersumpah lelaki di depannya ini bersinar. lelaki itu tersenyum karena tao sudah membuka matanya.

" hai tao " sapa lelaki itu. suaranya berat dan sangat merdu, seperti nyanyian. tao menutup matanya sebentar, berusaha bernafas dengan normal, tapi tak bisa. dadanya naik turun dan jantungnya berdetak pelan. tao membuka matanya dan lelaki itu masih disana, menunduk menatapnya sambil tersenyum. tao yang sedang rebahan di tempat tidurnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

" bagaimana perasaanmu? " tanya lelaki itu dengan suara indahnya. tao hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu lekat karena lelaki itu begitu memesona dan bersinar. wajahnya putih bersih dan sangat manis. mata cokelat besar, hidung yang menggemaskan, dan bibir penuh yang bersemu merah. tao tidak tahu kalau manusia bisa memesona dan secantik ini. tapi tentu saja ia bukan manusia. lelaki itu sungguhan bersinar.

tao membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara, tapi tak ada yang keluar. tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia rasanya seperti mati. lelaki itu menyentuh wajah tao lagi dengan lembut. sentuhan ringan itu membuat tao bernafas dengan benar dan tubuhnya terasa hangat dan damai. tao berusaha tersenyum dan berbicara.

" a—aku senang. aku senang karena aku bisa bertemu seorang malaikat yang begitu memesona dan indah. aku senang karena meskipun aku mati, aku sempat bertemu dengan malaikat " jawab tao serak dan lirih. malaikat itu tersenyum lebar, gigi putihnya terlihat jelas.

" panggil aku kyungsoo. aku akan mengantarmu menuju surga. kau mau ikut denganku tao? " tanya kyungsoo lagi sambil memiringkan wajahnya, mata besarnya berkilauan. tao belum pernah melihat yang seperti kyungsoo. ia tak masalah mati asalkan bisa melihat dan berbicara dengan kyungsoo walau hanya sebentar.

karena tao sudah tidak sanggup bergerak lagi, jadi ia hanya mengangguk. matanya menutup perlahan, jantungnya hanya berdetak beberapa kali saja. ia sudah tidak bernafas. bisa tao rasakan sentuhan lembut kyungsoo sekali lagi. ia merasa sangat tentram dan damai. rasanya seperti diselimuti dengan selimut tebal yang hangat dan lembut.

" tao? " panggil kyungsoo sekali lagi. ia meletakkan tangannya lembut di dada tao, tepat di atas jantungnya. tao bisa membuka matanya kembali dan ia bernafas. tao tersenyum menatap kyungsoo.

" ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum kita pergi? "

tao rasanya sanggup mendengarkan suara kyungsoo selamanya. ia tidak ingin berpisah dari kyungsoo, walaupun ia tahu hal itu takkan terjadi. tapi saat itu saja sudah cukup. tao sudah cukup bahagian di detik-detik terakhir kehidupannya.

" boleh aku mendapat ciuman sebelum aku mati? " ucap tao malah ganti bertanya. mata besar kyungsoo membelalak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa. suara tawa kyungsoo malah terdengar jauh lebih merdu. tao memejamkan matanya, menikmati suara tawa itu sampai kyungsoo berhenti dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

" tentu. karena kau anak manis dan tidak nakal, kau akan mendapat ciuman dari malaikat " jawab kyungsoo dengan mata berkilaunya. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tao. tao sudah memejamkan mata sejak tadi dan ia sungguhan tidak bisa bergerak sekarang. yang ia rasakan hanyalah sentuhan lembut dan hangat di bibirnya, dan jantungnya pun berhenti berdetak selamanya.

* * *

exo-k

kyungsoo/junmyeon. 552 words. au.

kyungsoo paling tidak suka skinship. kalau bisa ia tidak perlu menyentuh siapapun sama sekali. tapi tentu saja hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. ia sudah memikirkan cara seperti memakai sarung tangan selama ia di luar rumah, tapi ia gerah sendiri dan ia di protes sahabat-sahabatnya karena terlihat aneh memakainya. tapi kyungsoo hanya tidak suka dengan rasa-rasa di lidahnya yang mendadak ia rasakan ketika ia bersentuhan dengan seseorang. ia memang bisa merasakan perasaan orang yang ia sentuh, atau menyentuhnya, dari rasa yang ia rasakan di lidahnya. dan itu sangat mengerikan.

hari itu kyungsoo berjalan terburu-buru di lorong kampus karena ia hampir terlambat masuk kelas kalkulus. karena sedang melihat layar hpnya jadi ia tidak melihat kalau ada seseorang yang mendadak keluar dari salah satu kelas. jadilah mereka bertabrakan dengan keras dan terjatuh di lantai. hp kyungsoo tidak sempat jatuh karena ia menggenggamnya erat. tapi buku-bukunya bertebaran dimana-mana.

" maafkan aku! aku sedang membaca pesan di hp jadi tak melihat kalau kau keluar dari kelas " ucap kyungsoo buru-buru sambil mengumpulkan bukunya yang berserakan. seseorang itu, yang barusan ia tabrak, tidak terlihat marah dan malah tertawa geli. kyungsoo tidak berani melihat wajahnya karena ia sangat malu. tapi tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan saat kyungsoo akan mengambil bukunya, dan seseorang itu juga berniat membantu. saat itulah ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. dan lelaki itu sangat tampan.

cokelat. perasaan suka.

jeruk. perasaan malu.

dan strawberry. perasaan mengagumi tapi malu.

mata kyungsoo membelalak dan ia terbatuk-batuk, kaget karena rasa itu langsung memenuhi lidahnya. lelaki itu langsung khawatir dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kyungsoo. mereka masih berjongkok bersama dan hal itu sudah terlihat aneh bagi siswa lain yang kebetulan lewat. kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan langsung berdiri. lelaki itu mengambil buku kyungsoo yang tadi sempat ingin mereka berdua ambil, dan menyerahkannya ke kyungsoo. senyumnya terlihat tulus dan wajahnya makin terlihat tampan. tangan mereka kembali bersentuhan ringan, dan kyungsoo membelalak melihat kulit mereka sama putihnya.

dark cokelat. perasaan suka yang sangat dalam.

kyungsoo merasa ingin muntah karena rasa itu begitu memenuhi mulutnya. bagaimana mungkin kyungsoo bisa merasakan perasaan suka dari orang yang baru ia temui. mana mungkin seseorang di depannya ini menyukainya sampai sedalam itu? atau mungkin ia sedang menyukai orang lain jadi ia bisa merasakannya? tapi tak mungkin. perasaan yang bisa kyungsoo rasakan hanyalah perasaan yang muncul ketika ia dan orang itu bersentuhan, bukan perasaan lain yang terpendam.

" uhm... maafkan aku juga tadi tidak melihatmu. kau terlihat terburu-buru, kyungsoo-ssi " ucap lelaki itu dengan wajah cemas. kyungsoo semakin malu karena lelaki tampan di depannya ini tahu namanya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia.

" err iya. seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku yang menabrakmu dulu. kau tidak terluka kan? " tanya kyungsoo merasa tak enak. lelaki itu tertawa sambil menggeleng. suara tawanya terdengar merdu.

" aku baik-baik saja. kau lebih baik segera pergi kyungsoo-ssi, kalau tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas " ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum geli. mata kyungsoo sontak membelalak. ia lupa kelasnya.

" uhh iya. baiklah aku pergi dulu. sampai ketemu lagi... "

" junmyeon. namaku junmyeon "

" sampai ketemu lagi junmyeon! dah oh! panggil aku kyungsoo saja. sampai jumpa " ucap kyungsoo cepat sambil berlari meninggalkan junmyeon. junmyeon hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng, sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan kearah yang berlawan dengan kyungsoo. kyungsoo berlari sambil tersenyum. rasa cokelat itu masih tersisa di lidahnya.

* * *

kyungsoo/baekhyun. 979 words. au.

baekhyun sudah lama suka dengan kyungsoo, tapi ia tetap tak berani menyatakan perasaannya. jangankan menyatakan perasaan, berbicara pun tak pernah. walaupun kyungsoo berada di tahun kedua, yang artinya adik baekhyun karena baekhyun sudah berada di tahun terakhir high school, tapi tetap saja baekhyun tidak berani mengajak berbicara seorang do kyungsoo. rasanya bukan hanya baekhyun yang tidak berani, tapi hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. semua kecuali sahabat kyungsoo tentunya. karena kyungsoo mendapat julukan _ice prince._

kyungsoo mendapat julukan _prince_ karena tentu saja ia sangat tampan, kulitnya putih pucat, badannya kecil mungil dan sangat menggemaskan. _ice _karena kyungsoo selalu tanpa ekspresi. ia jarang berbicara, apalagi tersenyum. dia tak peduli terhadap sekelilingnya. walaupun begitu masih banyak saja siswa yang menyukainya. tidak peduli perempuan atau lelaki semua pasti mau menjadi pacar sang ice prince. tapi kyungsoo lebih suka lelaki. karena buktinya di tahun pertama sekolahnya ia sudah menjadi pacar kim jongin, seorang pangeran juga. gelar jongin berbeda dengan kyungsoo, yaitu _flirt prince_, karena ia suka sekali menggoda lelaki maupun perempuan di sekolah. tapi mereka hanya berjalan beberapa bulan saja, putus karena tentu jongin lelah berpacaran dengan seseorang yang dingin seperti kyungsoo.

seorang jongin saja di putuskan kyungsoo, apalagi baekhyun yang bukan siapa-siapa. ia tidak terkenal dan hidupnya sangat normal, membosankan malah. tapi ia memiliki banyak teman karena kepribadiannya yang ramah dan menyenangkan. ia suka sekali membuat ribut dan heboh di kelasnya. baekhyun dan chanyeol, sahabatnya, adalah _mood maker_ sekolah. tapi tetap saja ia bukan apa-apa di banding kyungsoo yang satu sekolah pasti kenal.

tapi semua berubah di hari rabu yang cerah. baekhyun yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler paduan suara sudah sampai di auditorium tempat anak-anak paduan suara biasanya latihan. ia dan jongdae, sahabatnya, sedang menunggu pelatih karena ia belum datang. anak-anak paduan suara lain sedang ribut mengobrol, tapi baekhyun hanya bisa terduduk lesu sambil menopang dagu di kursinya. jongdae yang melihat sahabatnya lesu langsung menyenggol baekhyun.

" kau kenapa bodoh? " tanya jongdae. baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara sekarang. pikirannya penuh dengan kyungsoo.

" jangan katakan padaku kalau kau lagi memikirkan adik kelas itu " lanjut jongdae dengan mata menyipit. baekhyun langsung memukul kepala jongdae keras.

" jangan berbicara buruk tentangnya jongdae sialan "

jongdae hanya memutar bola mata sebal. ia ingin membalas ejekan baekhyun tapi tak jadi karena pelatih sudah datang. semua langsung berdiri berbaris dengan rapi sesuai dengan kelompok suara masing-masing. baekhyun dan jongdae berada di kelompok tenor karena suara mereka tinggi dan powerful. setelah berbicara sebentar akhirnya latihan mingguan mereka di mulai. mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah lagu saat seseorang mengetuk pintu auditorium. semua sontak berhenti bernyanyi dan melihat kearah pintu, begitu juga pelatih. dan semua langsung membelalak kaget begitu melihat kyungsoo yang berdiri di ujung pintu, tentu saja dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" permisi pelatih. boleh aku masuk ekstra ini? " tanya kyungsoo pelan dari ujung pintu, tapi tentu saja terdengar jelas karena suasana sangat sepi. tak ada yang berani buka suara karena kyungsoo ada di hadapan mereka. pelatih hanya bisa menatap siswanya, kemudian kyungsoo secara bergantian. sebenarnya berganti ekstra saat tengah semester dilarang oleh sekolah. tapi ia tidak bisa, tidak berani berkata tidak pada kyungsoo. kyungsoo adalah anak kesayangan semua guru karena ia sangat cerdas. dan menolak kyungsoo berarti mencari masalah. pelatih hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menyuruh masuk.

baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati karena kenapa sumber masalahnya malah datang tepat di hadapannya. ia sedang berusaha memikirkan cara agar bisa melupakan kyungsoo, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin selama kyungsoo berada dalam jangkauan pandangannya. dan dilihat dari dekat seperti ini kyungsoo terlihat makin tampan dan menggemaskan.

" kenapa kau pindah ekstra kyungsoo? " tanya pelatih pada kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" aku bosan dengan ekstraku yang lama pelatih " jawab kyungsoo seadanya.

" dan apa itu ekstramu yang lama? "

" musik " jawab kyungsoo cepat.

mata baekhyun membelalak. musik berarti chanyeol. di ekstra musik terdapat band-band sekolah, salah satunya adalah band chanyeol. baekhyun tidak tahu kalau selama ini chanyeol dan kyungsoo satu ekstra. sekarang ia merasa dikhianati sahabatnya sendiri.

" baiklah. karena kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota ekstra padua suara, kau harus di tes untuk menentukan kelompok suara mana. kau siap? "

kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekali. baekhyun menahan nafas karena ia lebih tak sanggup lagi mendengar kyungsoo menyanyi. suaranya saat berbicara saja sudah terdengar merdu dan indah apalagi menyanyi. dan benar saja. begitu pelatih memainkan pianonya, kyungsoo langsung menyanyi dengan suara berat dan powerfulnya. jelas sudah, dia tenor.

baekhyun memegangi dadanya yang berdebar keras. matanya mengawasi kyungsoo yang berjalan ke kelompoknya, dan berdiri tepat di samping baekhyun. baekhyun memang berdiri di depan bersama jongdae karena mereka berdua suaranya paling bagus di kelompok tenor. dan sekarang ketambahan kyungsoo. kenapa juga kyungsoo memilih berdiri di sebelahnya, bukan jongdae. baekhyun ingin mati rasanya.

kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya di tatap langsung menoleh ke samping. dilihatnya wajah baekhyun yang syok karena dirinya mendadak di tatap kyungsoo, dan ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. wajahnya merah karena malu, dan ia juga memegangi dadanya erat. alis kyungsoo terangkat, kaget karena melihat ada kakak kelas yang terang-terangan seperti ini. ia tidak tahu siapa nama kakak kelas itu, tapi kyungsoo tahu ia kakak kelas dari badge kelas yang ada di lengan bajunya. kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, berusaha melihat lebih jelas wajah si kakak kelas. dan baekhyun menunduk makin dalam, jelas-jelas gugup dan malu karena kyungsoo dengan gamblang ingin melihat wajahnya.

bibir kyungsoo terangkat sedikit, geli melihat kakak kelas yang kelihatan gugup sekali di tatap olehnya. tapi tentu saja baekhyun tidak melihat senyum tipis kyungsoo karena ia sibuk memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. kenapa ia mempermalukan diri di hari pertama bertatapan langsung dengan kyungsoo sih. jongdae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, heran dengan tingkah bodoh sahabatnya.

dan latihan mereka pun di lanjutkan, dengan baekhyun yang wajahnya tetap merah, dan kyungsoo yang berusaha menahan senyum di bibirnya. mungkin julukan _ice prince_ akan segera berubah dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

kyungsoo/chanyeol. 1365 words. wolf!au.

kyungsoo sedang berjalan santai pulang dari sekolah. tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tarik masuk ke dalam gang sempit oleh seseorang. seseorang itu, yang ternyata lelaki berbadan sangat tinggi, membekap mulut kyungsoo dengan tangan besarnya. mata kyungsoo membelalak kaget, ia pasti akan di rampok, atau lebih mengerikan lagi di perkosa. kyungsoo langsung meronta tapi tidak bisa karena tubuhnya berada di antara tembok dan tubuh si lelaki tinggi. kyungsoo pun yakin kalau ia akan di perkosa karena tubuh si lelaki tinggi menempel sepenuhnya di tubuhnya. kyungsoo bahkan bisa mencium wangi harum tubuh si lelaki tinggi.

kyungsoo tidak sanggup berpikir dengan benar. si lelaki tinggi pemerkosa itu memiliki wajah yang demi tuhan, amat sangat tampan. rambutnya hitam pendek dan telinganya besar. mata cokelatnya menatap kyungsoo tajam. bibirnya tipis dan terlihat menggoda. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah. lelaki itu terlihat muda, mungkin seumuran atau lebih tua sedikit dari kyungsoo. dan kyungsoo semakin takut, karena entah kenapa ia malah terpesona dengan ketampanan lelaki tinggi di depannya ini. bukan saatnya ia terpesona. ia akan di perkosa oleh lelaki ini, yang sayangnya amat sangat tampan, dan kyungsoo seharusnya berusaha melarikan diri.

dan mata kyungsoo semakin membulat saat wajah si lelaki tampan menunduk dan berhenti di depan leher kyungsoo. kyungsoo ingin menjerit tapi tak bisa. lelaki ini seakan menghirup wangi tubuh kyungsoo. kyungsoo mulai meronta lagi tapi tangan lelaki yang lain sedang memegangi bahunya erat, menghentikan semua gerakan kyungsoo. kyungsoo ingin menangis karena meskipun tampan, ia tidak mau di perkosa.

" baumu sangat manis " sahut lelaki itu dengan suara berat dan dalam, tepat di telinga kyungsoo. kyungsoo merinding karena nafas lelaki itu mengenai telinganya. ia seharusnya tidak boleh merasa seperti ini. ia tidak boleh menyerah dan terus meronta. tapi ia langsung lemas begitu mendengar suara si lelaki tampan. rasanya seperti terhipnotis dan tidak sanggup melakukan apapun.

" kalau aku lepas tanganku dari mulutmu, kau harus berjanji menjadi anak manis dan tidak berteriak. atau aku akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan. kau mengerti? " ucap lelaki itu dengan suara seksinya. kyungsoo langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. lelaki itu sontak tertawa kecil. dan suara tawanya membuat tubuh kyungsoo makin lemas. kenapa suara saja bisa membuat kyungsoo sampai seperti ini, kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu. yang jelas ia masih berusaha mempertahankan harga diri, atau apapun yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

" aku takkan menyakitimu anak manis " ucap lelaki itu sambil mencium telinga kyungsoo. kyungsoo merinding lagi, kali ini sambil berusaha menahan suara apapun yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya. ia merutuki tubuhnya yang sepertinya mulai tidak sanggup menahan pesona ketampanan si lelaki tinggi. tapi apa yang dikatakan si lelaki tinggi ada benarnya juga. kalau ia memang berniat buruk, seperti merampok atau membunuh, seharusnya ia sudah melakukannya sejak tadi. tapi tetap saja ia sedang melakukan percobaan perkosaan. kyungsoo tidak tahu mana yang benar.

" berjanji padaku takkan berteriak ya? " tanya lelaki itu sambil berpindah dari telinga kyungsoo ke kepalanya, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut lembut kyungsoo. kyungsoo mulai merasa agak tenang karena setidaknya ia tidak perlu menghadapi desahan nafas atau ciuman di telinga. ia tak sanggup menghadapi perlakukan intim yang seperti itu lagi.

kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan. lelaki itu berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melepas bekapannya. kyungsoo langsung menarik nafas panjang, lega akhirnya tekanan di wajahnya menghilang. lelaki tinggi itu menarik wajahnya dari kepala kecil kyungsoo, dan beralih menatap wajah kyungsoo lekat. kyungsoo yang di tatap seperti itu langsung menunduk. wajah mereka berada sangat dekat, sampai-sampai hembusan nafas si lelaki tinggi langsung mengenai wajahnya.

" siapa namamu manis? " tanya lelaki itu sambil memiringkan wajah tampannya. kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah.

" kyungsoo " jawab kyungsoo lirih dengan suara bergetar karena takut.

" aku chanyeol. berapa umurmu kyungsoo? " tanya chanyeol sambil kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi kyungsoo. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat sambil berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya.

" 17 " bisik kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar. dan chanyeol pun mencium pipinya lembut. bibir chanyeol hanya menyentuh ringan pipi kyungsoo, tapi sentuhan itu meninggalkan sensasi panas. kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan nafas, karena wangi tubuh chanyeol semakin menginvasi hidungnya dan ia sedikit lagi hampir menyerah. kyungsoo langsung menghembuskan nafasnya ketika chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh dari kyungsoo.

chanyeol menatap kyungsoo lekat dengan mata cokelat berkilaunya. kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap mata chanyeol, dan benar saja. ia langsung hanyut dan tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya. bibir merahnya tanpa sadar terbuka sedikit, dan hal itu terlihat semakin menggoda chanyeol. mata chanyeol langsung berkilat dan ia menggeram pelan.

" _mate. mine_ " ucap chanyeol sambil langsung menundukkan wajahnya cepat dan mencium bibir kyungsoo kuat-kuat. kyungsoo yang kaget membuat mulutnya terbuka makin lebar, dan chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut kyungsoo. kyungsoo panik tak karuan. ia memang sudah pernah berciuman, tapi bukan yang seperti ini. lidah chanyeol menjelajahi mulut kyungsoo tanpa melewatkan satu bagianpun. kyungsoo sangat malu karena ia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. kedua tangan besar chanyeol berada di samping wajahnya, menjaga agar kyungsoo tak mengalihkan wajahnya. kyungsoo yang tidak bisa bernafas hanya bisa memukul-mukul dada chanyeol lemah. untung setelah beberapa saat akhirnya chanyeol berhenti menciumnya.

bibir kyungsoo bersemu merah dan mengkilat karena chanyeol tadi seperti berusaha mengunyah dan menelan bibirnya bulat-bulat. kyungsoo langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha memasukkan oksigen ke paru-parunya. sayangnya chanyeol berpindah dari bibir kyungsoo ke lehernya. kyungsoo mendesah pelan ketika ia merasakan lidah chanyeol menjilat bagian sensitif lehernya. ia sudah tidak berdaya lagi dan hanya bisa pasrah, menerima apa saja yang dilakukan chanyeol padanya, walaupun ia tetap saja malu. belum pernah seseorang menyentuhnya dan menciumnya sampai seperti ini. dan kyungsoo baru tahu kalau rasanya sangat menyenangkan. tapi rasa menyenangkan itu langsung hilang ketika chanyeol tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya kuat, membuat kyungsoo hampir menjerit tapi tak jadi karena tangan besar chanyeol kembali membekap mulutnya. mata kyungsoo membelalak lebar dan ia meronta sekarang. gigitan chanyeol sangat sakit. sepertinya ia memiliki taring atau apa, dan itu menancap di leher kyungsoo. merobek daging yang ada. kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau lehernya berdarah. air mata kyungsoo mengalir karena ia kesakitan. chanyeol menjilat darah yang ada sebelum kemudian mencium lembut luka yang sudah ia buat. dan seketika itu juga wangi tubuh chanyeol menginvasi seluruh tubuh kyungsoo. campuran antara bau tanah, air, dan dedaunan. kyungsoo langsung mendengus, berusaha mengeluarkan wangi yang kuat itu tapi tak bisa.

chanyeol yang melihat kalau kyungsoo menangis langsung membuka bekapannya. ia menjilat air mata kyungsoo yang berada di pipinya. kyungsoo masih menangis dan ia sangat lemas. hampir saja ia jatuh terduduk kalau bukan chanyeol yang memegangi pinggangnya erat, menjaganya agar tetap berdiri. mata chanyeol menatap kyungsoo lekat. kyungsoo tetap terlihat menggemaskan walaupun ia menangis dan ketakutan seperti ini.

" _kyungsoo. mate. mine_ " ucap chanyeol bagai mantra. kedua tangannya mencakup wajah kecil kyungsoo lembut. ibu jarinya mengusap pipi kyungsoo pelan. kyungsoo berhenti menangis karena lukanya sudah tidak sakit lagi, tapi wangi yang menginvasi hidungnya masih kuat dan tak mau hilang. dan kyungsoo rasanya tidak salah dengar saat chanyeol mengatakan kyungsoo adalah miliknya. sejak kapan kyungsoo menjadi properti orang?

" chanyeol—"

" sshhh " chanyeol memotong perkataan kyungsoo dengan ciuman lagi. tapi kali ini ciuman chanyeol sangat lembut dan tidak kasar. tak ada lidah yang menggerayangi mulutnya dan tak ada percobaan menelan bibir kyungsoo lagi. kyungsoo menutup matanya perlahan. ia lebih suka yang seperti ini. setelah beberapa menit, rasanya seperti berjam-jam bagi kyungsoo, akhirnya chanyeol berhenti menciumnya. ia ganti memeluk kyungsoo erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di kepala kyungsoo, mencium rambut lembut yang ada disana. dan betapa bahagianya chanyeol saat ia bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya sendiri di kepala kyungsoo. kyungsoo sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. ia sudah menandai pasangannya dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kyungsoo merespon dan menginginkan chanyeol juga.

chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari kepala kyungsoo dan ganti menatap kyungsoo dengan seksama. kyungsoo sudah benar-benar pasrah sekarang. mata besarnya terlihat berkilau karena air mata dan pipinya bersemu merah karena malu. lehernya juga mulai sembuh. bibir merahnya masih mengkilat dan agak bengkak karena ciuman kasar chanyeol tadi. chanyeol yang gemas pun menciumnya lagi, lembut, tapi hanya sesaat saja. ia mengusap pipi kyungsoo sekali lagi sebelum menarik diri sepenuhnya dari tubuh kyungsoo. untung saja kyungsoo masih kuat berdiri. chanyeol tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum lenyap dari hadapan kyungsoo. dan kyungsoo bersumpah ia mendengar suara chanyeol dari dalam pikirannya, mengatakan 'sampai jumpa lagi kyungsoo'. wangi tubuh chanyeol pun masih tercium dengan sangat jelas meskipun ia sudah tidak ada.

* * *

girl!kyungsoo/jongin. 1137 words. au.

jongin terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia mendengar suara alarm dari hpnya. ia menggerutu pelan sambil mematikan alarm dengan mata tertutup. setelah suasana kembali hening, jongin kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. tapi seseorang di dalam pelukannya bergerak jadi jongin membuka sebelah matanya. terlihat wajah lucu kyungsoon yang mengernyit bingung. sepertinya ia juga kaget tadi mendengar alarm hp jongin. jongin hanya bergumam pelan sambil kembali memeluk kyungsoon erat.

kyungsoon membuka matanya perlahan karena ia merasa gerah sekali. dan benar saja. jongin memeluknya erat seperti guling. walaupun mereka tak memakai baju apapun tapi _air conditioner _di dalam kamar mereka tidak menyala dan jongin menyelimuti tubuh mereka sampai kepala. jelas saja kyungsoon kegerahan. kyungsoon mengerang pelan, berusaha lepas dari pelukan erat jongin. rambut hitam panjangnya tersebar tak karuan di atas bantal, beberapa helai malah menutupi wajah jongin. kyungsoon yang melihat hanya bisa tertawa serak sambil menarik rambutnya agar tak kemana-mana. rambut kyungsoon memang terlalu panjang, hampir sepinggang. sudah saatnya memotong rambut rupanya.

dahi jongin berkerut karena ia mendengar suara tawa seseorang di dalam mimpinya. oh bukan mimpi. tapi kyungsoon sendiri yang tertawa dari dalam pelukannya, walaupun tetap saja tak terdengar jelas karena wajahnya terbenam di dada telanjang jongin. jongin membuka matanya lagi, kali ini ia melihat sinar matahari yang menembus di sela-sela tirai kamarnya. sudah pagi rupanya. jongin tak mau bangun, tapi ia ada kuliah pagi hari itu. kyungsoon juga ada kelas pagi seperti biasa di sekolah. kyungsoon sudah berada di tahun terakhir jadi ia harus belajar dengan baik dan tidak boleh membolos. jongin melepas pelukannya dengan berat hati.

kyungsoon masih tetap berada di posisinya walau jongin melepas pelukannya. meskipun gerah tapi ia merasa nyaman dan aman. pelukan jongin adalah tempat paling hangat bagi kyungsoon. dan meskipun enggan akhirnya kyungsoon berguling menjauhi tubuh jongin. jongin sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang duduk di bagian lain tempat tidur. tubuh bagian atasnya tak tertutup kain apapun. dan bisa jongin lihat dengan jelas _hickeys_ yang menyebar dari leher kyungsoon sampai bahu putihnya. jongin senang melihat hasil kerjanya. ia merasa butuh menandai kyungsoon karena pacarnya itu terlalu cantik untuk dirinya sendiri. kulit putih pucat, badan kecil mungil, wajah manis dan rambut hitam panjang berkilau.

kyungsoon sendiri hanya duduk terdiam sambil menatap jam yang berdetak di dinding. masih ada sejam lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. dia bisa mandi dengan cepat dan berangkat tanpa perlu sarapan. ia terlalu lelah untuk memasak. jangankan memasak, sepertinya berdiri saja ia tak sanggup. bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri. ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kakinya sendiri. lain kali ia harus melarang jongin bercinta ketika ia ada sekolah esok harinya. ia tidak mau terlihat pincang saat berjalan di sekolah nanti. teman-temannya pasti menggoda habis-habisan. membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah kyungsoon memerah malu.

mata jongin memperhatikan kyungsoon lekat. bisa ia lihat dengan jelas rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantik pacarnya. pasti kyungsoon berpikir yang tidak-tidak. pacarnya itu suka memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. tapi jongin suka kyungsoon yang seperti itu. tetap polos dan menggemaskan, walaupun ia sudah menjamin pikiran kyungsoon tidak polos lagi.

kyungsoon yang merasa dirinya di tatap langsung menoleh kearah jongin. jongin langsung tersenyum begitu kyungsoon menatapnya. kyungsoon juga tersenyum. jongin memang selalu terlihat tampan kapanpun. bahkan dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan tak karuan ia tetap tampan.

" pagi jongin " sahut kyungsoon serak.

" pagi cantik " ucap jongin dengan suara beratnya. kyungsoon hanya tertawa sambil geleng-geleng, heran dengan gombalan jongin di pagi hari.

kyungsoon baru saja akan berdiri tapi rasa nyeri yang mendadak menyerangnya membuat kyungsoon terduduk lagi. ia agak membungkuk karena perut bagian bawahnya juga nyeri. jongin yang melihat pacarnya kesakitan langsung bangkit dan memeluknya, tapi perutnya di sikut kyungsoon keras. jongin mengaduh sambil mengusap perutnya pelan.

" dasar jongin bodoh " gerutu kyungsoon sambil berusaha bangkit lagi. jongin tertawa mendengarnya.

" maafkan aku " ucap jongin dengan nada yang tak terdengar menyesal sama sekali. kyungsoon hanya memutar bola matanya. jongin melepas pelukannya dan melompat dari tempat tidur. kemudian ia meraup tubuh kecil kyungsoon dan menggendongnya menuju kamar mandi. ia meletakkan tubuh kyungsoon perlahan di _bath-tub_. setelah itu ia menyalakan air hangat agar kyungsoon bisa mandi.

" mau kubantu mandi juga? " tanya jongin dengan nada menggoda. kyungsoon langsung melempar mainan bebek kearah jongin dan jongin tertawa sambil berjalan keluar. ia bisa mandi di kamar mandi lain. rumah jongin memang cukup besar, tapi selalu sepi karena orangtua jongin jarang di rumah. kehadiran kyungsoon membuat rumah jadi lebih hidup. kyungsoon sendiri lebih sering tidur di rumah jongin daripada di rumahnya sendiri. orangtua kyungsoon sudah kenal betul dengan jongin jadi ia tidak masalah putrinya di bawa kabur oleh jongin.

setelah memakai baju kasual, hanya kemeja dan celana jeans, jongin menunggu pacarnya yang cantik selesai berdandan di kursi ruang tamu. walaupun salah sebenarnya, karena kyungsoon tak pernah berdandan. ia hanya memakai bb cream setelah selesai mandi. ia tak perlu bedak karena kulitnya sudah sangat putih. dan ia tak perlu lipstick atau apa karena bibirnya selalu bersemu pink natural. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya kyungsoon turun dari tangga sambil membawa ranselnya. rok pendeknya bergoyang-goyang mengukti langkah kyungsoon. sepertinya ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan benar, terima kasih kepada air hangat dari _bath-tub_ jongin. tapi mata jongin menyipit melihat kaki putih kyungsoon yang jenjang terlihat langsung karena rok pendeknya.

" kenapa kau memakai rok pendek begitu kyungsoon? " tanya jongin dengan dahi berkerut. kyungsoon hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan duluan keluar rumah. jongin mengikuti di belakang sambil tetap mengawasi kaki indah kyungsoon. baju seragam kyungsoon juga terlihat ketat menurut jongin. ia harus memastikan kyungsoon memakai blazernya setelah ia sampai di sekolah nanti. ia tak mau pacarnya yang cantik di goda lelaki lain.

" takkan ada yang berani menggodaku jongin. semua tahu aku punya pacar dan lagipula, mereka mau tidak mau harus melihat ini " ucap kyungsoon sambil menunjuk lehernya, tempat _hickey_ pemberian jongin berada. jongin tertawa pelan sambil mengangguk, lega karena bekas percintaan mereka terlihat jelas di leher kyungsoon.

mereka masuk ke dalam sedan jongin dan jongin dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobil. ia melihat jam di _dashboard_. masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah kyungsoon berbunyi. ia harus ngebut karena jalanan pasti macet. jongin melirik ke samping. kyungsoon selalu lupa memakai sabuk pengaman, jadi jongin menjulurkan tubuhnya kearah kyungsoon dan memakaikan sabuk untuknya. kyungsoon tersenyum lebar. jongin langsung menginjak pedal gas dan ngebut menuju sekolah kyungsoon.

setelah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, kyungsoon keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke samping jongin. ia membungkuk agar bisa mendengar suara jongin di tengah keramaian sekolah.

" aku akan jemput nanti sore setelah kuliah. kau tunggu aku ya. jangan kemana-mana " ancam jongin. kyungsoon mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke jongin dan mencium bibirnya lembut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari jongin dan berdiri dengan tegak.

" sampai nanti kkamjong! " ucap kyungsoon sambil melambai dan berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. jongin melambai pelan, matanya memperhatikan kyungsoon sampai ia hilang di telan kerumunan teman-teman sekolahnya.

* * *

kyungsoo/sehun. 1268 words. au.

sehun sudah mengira kalau kyungsoo pasti menunggu di depan kelasnya. menilik dari jeritan anak-anak perempuan, serta suara siulan dari teman laki-laki sekelasnya. sehun menghela nafas berat dan bangkit dari kursinya. jongin, sahabat sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya, juga ikut berdiri. ia berjalan duluan keluar kelas, pasti berusaha menghentikan kehebohan yang dibuat kyungsoo. meskipun kyungsoo sendiri tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, tapi keributan yang selalu ia membuat tentu saja menganggu anak lain. atau setidaknya hal itu yang dipikirkan sehun.

" ah jongin-ah! kau lihat sehun? "

suara tinggi kyungsoo terdengar sampai dalam kelas. penggemar kyungsoo yang juga mendengar langsung menjerit heboh. seperti biasa, terpesona dengan suara berat kyungsoo yang merdu. sehun hanya geleng-geleng sambil menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu dan berjalan keluar kelas. dan ia bahkan tak kaget saat melihat jongin yang berbicara sangat dekat dengan kyungsoo. tangan jongin juga bersandar dengan santai di pinggang kyungsoo. mereka sedang mengobrol sampai kyungsoo menyadari kalau sehun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" sehun-ah! " pekik kyungsoo senang sambil berlari-lari kecil kearah sehun, otomatis terlepas dari genggaman jongin. jongin geleng-geleng sambil bersandar di tembok, memperhatikan dua sahabatnya. sehun sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. ia masih tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan kyungsoo padanya.

" ada apa kau ke kelasku hyung? " tanya sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. kyungsoo cemberut dan langsung memeluk perut sehun erat, membenamkan wajahnya di leher sehun.

" jangan berbicara begitu pada sahabatmu sendiri sehun-ah. tentu saja aku ingin melihatmu! " sorak kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher sehun dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya. sehun menunduk untuk menatap kyungsoo sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas kalah dan tersenyum. tangan sehun secara otomatis langsung mengusap rambut lembut kyungsoo, kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan sejak pertama kali bertemu kyungsoo sepuluh tahun lalu.

" iya, iya aku tahu. tapi kau pasti ingin berbicara sesuatu kalau kau sampai datang ke kelas. kan kau bisa mengirim pesan padaku " ucap sehun sambil menatap kyungsoo lekat. mata kyungsoo berkilat untuk beberapa saat, dan sehun sudah tahu kalau kyungsoo takkan pulang bersamanya nanti setelah pulang sekolah.

" hyung— "

" aku tahu sehun aku tahu! aku hanya pergi minum dan takkan melakukan hal aneh-aneh. ada chanyeol juga bersamaku, dengan jongdae juga. mereka pasti bisa menghentikanku sebelum aku berbuat macam-macam " ucap kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ekspresi memelas. sehun menarik nafas panjang.

kyungsoo adalah tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. mereka selalu bersama dan hampir tak terpisahkan, walau kyungsoo setahun lebih tua. sampai kemudian kyungsoo berubah menjadi lelaki yang tampan dan memiliki banyak penggemar. kyungsoo jadi suka minum dan tidur dimana-mana. entah sudah berapa orang yang tidur dengannya, sehun tidak menghitung. ia tak ingin memikirkan kalau kyungsoo yang dulunya polos sekarang telah berubah liar dan sangat berpengalaman. wajah kyungsoo tetap terlihat seperti dulu, polos dan manis, menggemaskan seperti anak kecil. walau kenyataannya berkebalikan.

sehun berusaha memendam rasa sakit hatinya, karena ia sudah mencintai kyungsoo sejak lama. amat sangat lama. sebelum semua hal mengerikan ini dimulai. tapi ia tidak sanggup mengatakannya, karena baginya kyungsoo tetap kakak kecilnya yang manis dan polos. ia tidak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka.

" tapi—"

" tenang saja sehun. ada chanyeol dan jongdae yang menjagaku. kau harus percaya padaku. apa kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaku? " tanya kyungsoo dengan air mata siap mengalir. senjata air mata selalu kyungsoo gunakan untuk meyakinkan sehun. dan meskipun sudah melihat berkali-kali, sehun tetap saja kalah. ia hanya tak ingin melihat kakak kecilnya sedih.

" baiklah. tapi janji denganku kau akan pulang sebelum jam 12 hyung " ucap sehun memperingatkan. kyungsoo bersorak dan memeluk sehun erat seperti boneka. sehun baru akan membalas pelukan kyungsoo tapi ia sudah melompat menjauh dari sehun.

" aku janji sehun-ah! baiklah, karena aku sudah ijin padamu jadi aku akan pergi sekarang, karena jam istirahat akan berbunyi sebentar lagi " ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. sehun hanya mengangguk karena ia tidak sanggup melakukan apapun lagi. dadanya berdenyut sakit dan rasanya sangat sulit bernafas.

tapi setelah beberapa saat mereka masih terdiam seperti itu. kyungsoo masih berdiri sambil tersenyum dan sehun masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. jongin sendiri juga masih bersandar di tembok, menunggu sehun dengan malas karena mereka satu kelas.

" sehun? " panggil kyungsoo pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. ekspresinya bingung.

" apa hyung? bukannya kau sebentar lagi ada kelas? " tanya sehun serak. senyum kyungsoo langsung lenyap dan wajahnya sedih lagi.

" kau tidak mau menciumku sebagai tanda perpisahan? " tanya kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca lagi. sehun langsung tersedak. jongin bahkan terbatuk-batuk sambil menutupi wajahnya.

" hyung... "

" kau tak mau menciumku lagi sehun-ah? " kali ini ekspresi kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat terluka. dahi sehun berkerut dalam, bingung dan frustasi. tapi ia akhirnya berjalan mendekati kyungsoo dan menundukkan wajahnya. kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. sehun menghela nafas pelan sebelum akhirnya mencium kyungsoo lembut. bibir kyungsoo selalu terasa hangat dan manis, juga lembut seperti permen.

tapi sehun langsung menarik wajahnya karena ia takut ia akan lepas kendali. wajah kyungsoo terlihat cerah dan ia langsung bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

" sampai ketemu lagi sehun-ah! jongin-ah! " sorak kyungsoo sambil melambai dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. sehun tidak membalas dan jongin hanya membalas dengan lambaian singkat. setelah memastikan kalau kyungsoo sudah hilang, jongin langsung melempar badannya menjauh dari tembok dan berjalan mendekati sehun yang masih mematung. ekspresi sehun terlihat mengerikan, seperti menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan tapi berusaha tak menjerit. jongin menepuk bahu sahabatnya pelan.

" aku tidak tahu kalau sahabat berciuman ketika mereka berpisah " sahut jongin kalem. sehun langsung tersentak dan ia menatap jongin nanar.

" aku juga tidak tahu jongin " ucap sehun lirih. jongin menghela nafas pelan.

" kau harus menghentikannya " ujar jongin memberi saran. mata sehun langsung menyipit.

" kau mengatakan padaku untuk menghentikannya padahal kau sendiri sudah tidur dengannya. nasihat macam apa itu jongin " desis sehun sengit. ia tentu saja membenci jongin, tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. jongin hanya tertawa geli, tak merasa tersinggung dengan sindiran pedas sehun.

" kami mabuk sehun. aku tidak sadar dan dia pun begitu. aku bisa memastikan kalau dia sendiri sudah lupa kalau aku pernah tidur dengannya " jelas jongin tenang. sehun mendengus kesal. mau sadar atau tidak, tetap saja jongin sudah pernah tidur dengan kyungsoo. dan sehun semakin marah, lelah, frustasi karena perasaannya sendiri.

" aku sudah meminta maaf padamu sehun. dan aku sungguh-sungguh. aku hanya peduli denganmu karena kau sahabatku. aku tidak mau sahabatku bunuh diri atau apa karena patah hati " lanjut jongin sambil berjalan duluan, meninggalkan sehun sendirian di lorong sekolah.

sehun memikirkan kata-kata jongin. ia memang tidak pernah berusaha menghentikan kyungsoo dengan serius. sehun selalu melarang dan menasihati, tapi hanya sampai disitu saja. sehun tak pernah berlaku frontal dengan menculik kyungsoo saat ia sedang asyik atau terang-terangan mengklaim kyungsoo kalau ia milik sehun. dan sehun merasa ia sudah cukup. cukup dengan semua sakit hati dan penderitaannya selama ini. nanti malam sehun akan menyeret kyungsoo paksa keluar dari bar, suka atau tidak. sehun takkan peduli kalau kyungsoo akan membencinya. yang penting ia akan melakukan hal yang selama ini ingin ia lakukan. ia akan menyatakan yang sejujurnya dan menjadikan kyungsoo sebagai miliknya, bagaimanapun caranya.

sehun langsung berlari menyusul jongin yang sudah jauh. jongin hanya melirik sehun sekilas, dan ia sudah tahu kalau sahabatnya akhirnya bertindak juga setelah sekian lama. jongin tersenyum tipis.

" semoga berhasil "

" terima kasih jongin. aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir dengan benar "

" kau memang bodoh "

dua sahabat itu tertawa pelan.

" satu lagi sehun. pastikan kalau ia tidak bisa berjalan sampai seminggu ke depan. dia harus ingat dengan siapa ia berurusan selama ini "

sehun hanya menyikut perut jongin keras, walaupun bibirnya membentuk seringai lebar.

* * *

kyungsoo/everyone. slight!hunhan. 775 words.

chanyeol dan junmyeon langsung mendobrak pintu kamar luhan tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. dan betapa syoknya mereka saat melihat kyungsoo, cinta dan nafas dalam hidup mereka, tidur di kasur luhan dengan luhan memeluknya erat dari belakang dan sehun yang memeluknya erat dari depan. badan kecil kyungsoo hampir tak terlihat diantara dua badan besar sehun dan luhan. chanyeol langsung menggeram marah dan berteriak di pagi hari, membangunkan luhan.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGSOOKU, LUHAN HYUNG? " jerit chanyeol tak terima. luhan mengucek matanya dan berdecak, heran karena sudah ada saja member yang menganggu di pagi hari.

" aku memeluk kyungsooku tercinta chanyeol bodoh. apanya yang salah? sudah kau pergi sana! " usir luhan sambil akan kembali tidur, tapi tak jadi karena chanyeol sudah menjerit lagi.

" TENTU SAJA SALAH! KYUNGSOO MILIKKU DAN KAU, SERTA SEHUN, SEDANG MENCABULI KYUNGSOO KECILKU YANG MANIS! " pekik chanyeol histeris sambil berlari kearah tempat tidur, berusaha mengambil kyungsoo dari dalam pelukan sehun dan luhan. tapi luhan keburu menendang kaki chanyeol sebelum chanyeol berhasil meraup kyungsoo. chanyeol langsung berguling-guling kesakitan di lantai. junmyeon yang daritadi melihat hanya menghela nafas berat.

" luhan hyung, kau harus segera bangun karena sebentar lagi kita ada recording acara musik. dan chanyeol, bantu aku membangunkan member lain " ucap junmyeon lelah sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pusing. chanyeol berhenti berguling dan cemberut, tangannya masih memegangi kakinya.

" aku tak mau pergi dari sini sebelum kyungsoo ikut denganku " protes chanyeol sambil bangkit berdiri dan menatap luhan serta sehun tajam. luhan mendengus kesal sementara sehun masih tidur dengan damai, tak peduli dengan keributan di sekelilingnya. kyungsoo apalagi, dia malah tidak mendengar apa-apa karena wajahnya terbenam di dada sehun.

" KYUNGSOO-YAH! AYO KITA MANDI BERSAMA! " sorak tao ikut merusuh masuk ke dalam kamar. luhan mengerang frustasi dan duduk di tempat tidur, matanya menatap tajam ke semua orang yang berani menganggu tidurnya.

" KALIAN JANGAN BERISIK! KYUNGSOO SEDANG TIDUR DAN KALAU SAMPAI DIA BANGUN KARENA ULAH KALIAN, AKU PASTIKAN KALIAN TAKKAN SELAMAT! " ancam luhan dengan ekspresi mengerikan. tao mendekat ke junmyeon dan meringkuk di belakangnya karena takut, sementara chanyeol hanya tertawa.

" AKU TAK TAKUT! LAGI PULA KAU SENDIRI JUGA BERISIK LUHAN HYUNG! SEKARANG BIARKAN AKU MEMBAWA KYUNGSOO—"

" DIAM! "

kali ini sehun yang angkat bicara. ia berteriak keras untuk menghentikan semua kehebohan yang ada, tentunya setelah menutup telinga kyungsoo lembut dengan kedua tangannya. mata sehun yang masih mengantuk terlihat mengerikan karena ia menatap semua tajam, kecuali luhan.

" bisa tidak kalian berhenti bertengkar dan membiarkan kyungsoo tidur dengan tenang untuk beberapa saat? dia lelah karena semalam latihan vocal sampai larut malam. kalau kalian semua sayang kyungsoo, lebih baik kalian keluar " jelas sehun sambil melepas tangannya dari telinga kyungsoo, dan beralih menyelimuti tubuh kecil kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal. semua langsung terlihat kalah. bahkan chanyeol sudah tidak emosi lagi. dia melihat kearah kyungsoo dengan sedih, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan lesu. junmyeon dan tao juga keluar dari kamar.

luhan dan sehun akhirnya bisa menghela nafas lega. mereka berdua memang secara sepihak mendeklarasikan kalau mereka adalah orangtua kyungsoo dan kyungsoo adalah anak mereka tersayang. mereka melakukan itu karena mereka, tentu saja, juga sangat mencintai kyungsoo. dan mereka merasa perlu menyelamatkan kyungsoo dari tangan-tangan jahat, baca: member lain. walaupun secara tidak langsung mereka jadi memonopoli kyungsoo untuk mereka sendiri. oleh karena itu mereka selalu di protes keras oleh member lain.

luhan sedang mandi di kamar mandi sementara sehun main hp dalam diam, menunggu jatah mandi. hingga tiba-tiba junmyeon masuk lagi ke dalam kamar, dengan tao dan jongin mengikuti di belakang. mata sehun langsung menyipit menatap mereka semua.

" aku hanya ingin melihat kyungsoo hyung " bela jongin sambil mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. tao mengangguk membenarkan. sehun menghela nafas dan berdiri, membiarkan mereka mendekati kyungsoo. dan benar saja. sehun baru berjalan menjauh tapi tao sudah dengan gesit meraup tubuh kyungsoo dan berlari sangat cepat keluar dari kamar. jongin mengikuti di belakang. mata sehun membelalak tak percaya, syok karena _anaknya_ diculik orang.

luhan yang sudah selesai mandi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dengan santai, handuk melingkar di pinggang. tapi ekspresinya langsung mengerikan begitu ia melihat bundelan tersayangnya lenyap dari atas tempat tidur.

" PAPA, CEPAT SELAMATKAN ANAK KITA! " teriak luhan panik sambil berlari menuju lemari, berusaha memakai baju dengan cepat. sehun langsung mendengus kesal. junmyeon hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung sehun pelan, walaupun ia sendiri sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

" ingatkan aku lagi kenapa aku mau bermain keluarga-keluargaan dengan luhan " gerutu sehun sambil berjalan terseret-seret keluar dari kamar, berusaha menyelamatkan _anaknya_ dari tangan orang jahat. walaupun itu berarti ia harus mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, karena kyungsoo sudah dipaksa mandi bersama tao dan baekhyun.

kyungsoo memang tidak mengerti betul kenapa semua member heboh di pagi hari. tapi ia senang karena semua member terlihat bersemangat.

#_#_#_#


	2. full length ver (krisoo)

HERE WE GO THE FULL LENGTH VER OF KYUNGSOO DRABBLE DUMP

I'LL WRITE FOR FEW PAIRINGS THAT I LIKE AND YOU REQUESTED

FOR THE FIRST I GIVE YOU KRISOO

* * *

tittle: after life

pairing: kris/kyungsoo

word count: 1352

genre: vampire!au

kyungsoo terbangun karena ia merasa tenggorokannya terbakar. ia membuka mata dengan cepat dan melihat sekeliling. semua terlihat asing di matanya. tapi yang aneh adalah kyungsoo bisa melihat partikel-partikel debu yang melayang di udara. ia menyipitkan mata. ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. hingga tiba-tiba ia merasa angin berdesir pelan di dekatnya dan ia langsung menoleh ke samping dengan cepat. terlihatlah seorang lelaki pucat tinggi yang amat mempesona. mata merahnya menatap kyungsoo lekat.

" kau sudah bangun rupanya " sahut lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya. kyungsoo menjilat bibirnya. sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya berkobar makin hebat dan kyungsoo bergumam pelan. ia mengangkat tangan untuk menggaruk lehernya, tapi langsung di tangkap oleh lelaki tampan di sampingnya ini. begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan, kyungsoo tanpa sadar merinding karena rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. hangat dan tidak sakit sama sekali, malah menyenangkan.

" kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri sayang. lihat tanganmu "

kyungsoo baru sadar kalau kuku jarinya sangat panjang dan runcing. ia membelalak lebar. sejak kapan ia memiliki kuku seperti ini. tapi ia tak peduli karena tenggorokannya makin sakit dan ia menggerutu sekarang.

" siapa namamu? "

kyungsoo berusaha mengingat siapa namanya. rasanya pikirannya sangat kusut dan ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. ia tak mengingat apapun kecuali rasa terbakar yang menyakitkan di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian sekarang rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya. setelah mengingat untuk beberapa saat akhirnya kyungsoo menemukan jawabannya.

" kyungsoo " jawab kyungsoo pelan. dan ia langsung kaget karena mendengar suaranya sendiri. sejak kapan suaranya jadi semerdu ini.

" kyungsoo. cantik sekali. aku kris "

kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kris. kris tersenyum kearahnya. walaupun tersenyum tapi wajahnya tetap mengerikan karena kulitnya sangat putih, tulang rahangnya keras dan matanya merah darah. kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. rasanya ia bisa melihat garis-garis di pupil mata kris dengan jelas. seharusnya ia tak bisa melihat sampai sedetail itu, tapi ia sungguhan bisa melihat. kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi kris memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

" kau haus kyungsoo? " tanya kris dengan suara beratnya yang seksi. kyungsoo sontak mengangguk cepat. ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merespon secepat itu tapi yang jelas ia haus. kris menundukkan wajahnya kearah kyungsoo. kyungsoo berpikir kris akan menciumnya. tapi kris malah memiringkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lehernya. kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa kris melakukan hal itu. tapi begitu leher kris berada tepat di hadapannya, tanpa berpikir lagi kyungsoo langsung menancapkan taringnya disana.

kris memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasa taring panjang kyungsoo mengoyak kulitnya dan menancap dalam di lehernya. ia tak merasa sakit dan hanya diam saja membiarkan kyungsoo minum dengan lahap. mata merah darah kyungsoo perlahan berubah menjadi merah gelap karena sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya sudah mulai hilang. kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia minum darah tapi rasa darah kris sangat lezat dan itu membuat kobaran api di tenggorokannya lenyap. ketika ia sudah tak merasa haus lagi, kyungsoo perlahan menarik taringnya dari leher kris dan menjilat darah yang tersisa di leher kris. luka tusuk akibat taring kyungsoo bahkan hilang dengan cepat begitu kyungsoo selesai menjilat leher kris. ia menatap leher kris takjub.

kris berdiri dengan tegak lagi setelah kyungsoo selesai minum darinya. mata kyungsoo sudah berubah merah gelap sekarang. ia tersenyum.

" kau sudah kenyang kyungsoo? " tanya kris sambil mengusap wajah kyungsoo lembut. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan besar kris. sentuhan kris benar-benar seperti sengatan listrik, yang entah kenapa langsung menyengat ke bagian bawah tubuh kyungsoo. kyungsoo bergumam pelan dan mengangguk.

kris menarik tangannya dan kyungsoo langsung membuka mata. ia melihat kearah belakang kris. jendela di dalam ruangan sedang dibuka jadi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan di luar. hutan. hutan yang gelap karena hari masih malam. tapi matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang membuatnya bergerak dan melesat cepat menuju jendela. insting mungkin. dan yang jelas, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berlari. kyungsoo melompat keluar dari jendela dan melesat cepat masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap.

kyungsoo berlari dengan sangat cepat sampai angin di sekitarnya berdesir kuat. ia tersenyum lebar. rasanya sangat menyenangkan berlari seperti ini. ia berlari meliuk-liuk menghindari pohon yang ada di hadapannya. kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa pandangannya bisa sejelas ini. ia bisa melihat semua hewan yang ada di dalam hutan. hidungnya bisa mencium bau air sungai yang berada cukup jauh darinya. kyungsoo melihat dengan sangat jelas padahal tak ada matahari yang menerangi. mata merahnya bersinar di dalam gelap.

kyungsoo memekik pelan ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang juga melesat di belakangnya. ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat, langkahnya tak melambat sama sekali. terlihatlah wajah kris yang tersenyum kearahnya, walaupun ia sendiri masih sangat jauh di belakang. kyungsoo menjerit senang dan tertawa, mempercepat larinya. ia tidak mau ditangkap kris. kyungsoo terus tertawa selama berlari karena kris sepertinya bisa menyusulnya dengan cepat. insting kyungsoo menyuruhnya memanjat pohon dan kyungsoo langsung memanjat pohon dengan cepat. setelah ia sampai di salah satu dahan, ia ganti melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

rasanya seperti terbang, hanya saja lebih menyenangkan lagi. adrenalin mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya dan kyungsoo tak ingin berhenti. ia melompat dengan gesit dari satu dahan ke dahan pohon lain. bisa ia rasakan kris yang ikut melompat di sampingnya. kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan melihat kris yang melompati dahan juga sepertinya, menyamakan langkahnya. kyungsoo tertawa dan melompat menjauhi kris. kris sangat cepat sekali. ia bisa menyusul kyungsoo dengan mudah padahal kyungsoo sudah berlari sejak tadi. tapi kyungsoo terlalu senang jadi ia tak peduli.

sayangnya kesenangan kyungsoo langsung terhenti begitu dua lengan panjang tiba-tiba menangkap tubuhnya dari belakang. kyungsoo menjerit kaget karena ia tidak merasakan keberadaan kris sama sekali di belakangnya. kris mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi dan kyungsoo terkikik senang. ia seperti merasa terhubung dengan kris oleh satu ikatan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti. kris mendekatkan tubuh kyungsoo ke tubuhnyan memeluknya erat. kaki kyungsoo tak menyentuh dahan pohon karena ia melayang di dalam pelukan kris.

" kau senang kyungsoo? " tanya kris sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut kyungsoo. kyungsoo terkekeh senang dan mengangguk. ia memeluk leher kris erat. kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari rambut kyungsoo dan ganti menatapnya lekat. kyungsoo menatap mata merah gelap kris dengan mata merah darahnya. walaupun gelap gulita, tapi kyungsoo bisa melihat senyuman kecil di bibir kris.

" _God you are so beautiful "_

kris menunduk dan mencium bibir kyungsoo lembut. ciuman kecil kris terasa seperti sengatan listrik ratusan volt, lebih kuat dari sentuhannya. kyungsoo menggeram pelan dan ganti mencium kris kuat-kuat. ia menggigit bibir kris sampai berdarah dan langsung menjilatnya dengan cepat. kris mengerang dan kyungsoo langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kris. ia merasa sangat tidak sabar dan ia ingin mencabik baju kris karena baju kris menurutnya sangat menganggu. kris berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah kyungsoo tapi bibir kyungsoo selalu mengikutinya, seperti tak mau pisah. kris tertawa dan mendorong tubuh kyungsoo lembut menjauh darinya. kyungsoo bergumam protes dan berusaha menarik wajah kris mendekat, tapi kris sangat kuat jadi ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. kyungsoo cemberut. bibir merah darahnya mencuat keluar dengan lucu. kris tertawa pelan dan mencium bibir cemberut kyungsoo cepat.

" kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini. ini di tengah hutan kyungsoo. kalau kau berisik, suaramu akan menggema dan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru hutan "

kyungsoo langsung tersipu malu. ia lupa kalau mereka berdua sedang berada di tengah hutan yang gelap, berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon.

" ayo kembali ke rumah "

kris meletakkan tubuh kyungsoo di punggungnya sebelum kemudian melesat dengan cepat. ia sendiri sudah tidak tahan sejak tadi karena ia merasa kyungsoo belum siap. tapi kalau kyungsoo juga menginginkannya, kris tidak sanggup lagi menahan. ia butuh menyentuh dan merasakan setiap senti tubuh kyungsoo karena bau darah kyungsoo terlalu kuat. sangat lezat dan manis.

kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau kris hanya membutuhkan lima detik untuk kembali ke rumah, padahal ia tadi berlari lama sekali. kyungsoo tak ada waktu berpikir karena kris langsung menerjangnya keatas tempat tidur, mulut mereka menyatu. baju sudah berserakan dimana-mana dan tidak utuh lagi. kyungsoo belum pernah merasa seperti ini. ia tidak tahu makhluk macam apa dirinya tapi ia sama sekali tak merasa ada yang salah. semua terasa sangat benar. seolah ia terlahir hanya untuk menjadi makhluk abadi.

kyungsoo tak ingat kenapa dan kapan ia berubah. yang bisa ia ingat hanya kris. ia hanya butuh kris dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

#_#_#_#

* * *

ps: im sorry if this is too short sobs. im still stuck in cobc (chase or be chased) and i need something new so fuala.

pss: there will be more oneshots for other pairing~ please wait patiently~ you still can request which pairing do you like~


End file.
